


不doi就会死的房间

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 3





	不doi就会死的房间

不doi就会死的房间

永梦一字一字读过去，悬在高处的木牌上的字一点没有因他的心情改变。不做爱的话，会、死、哦！后面还跟个恶心死人的粉红爱心，低俗到让人笑不出来。  
在他身后，坐着的CR众人神色各异。  
砰——！  
一拳捶在闭合的雪白门板上，永梦低垂着头，看不清他的表情。  
“……开什么玩笑！”  
声线压抑又颤抖。  
“死什么的……太过分了……不可能的事吧……？”  
永梦转过头来，脸色扭曲的像是下一秒就会崩溃，看起来是那么易碎。他用一种叫人心碎的眼神恳求的望过来，被他盯住的人被刺似的垂下眼，看向桌面。  
答案已经不言而喻。  
前一秒还在做着日常事务，下一刻就莫名被关进了一个只有桌子的，纯白的房间，一抬头就看见门上挂着一个难以言喻的牌子。已经感受过这样神秘莫测的力量，再想要将这一切当做一个过火的笑话，也已经做不到了吧。  
一直盯着天花板不知道在想什么的檀黎斗低下头，懒懒的看向永梦。  
“啊，是真的会死。我是这么设定的，跟其他的游戏一样，Game Over就会死。”  
“你……你制作的游戏……”  
永梦卡顿着，重复着他的话。  
下一秒檀黎斗被揪着衣领，死死压制在桌面上，眼底倒映着永梦怒气勃发的脸庞。  
揪着他的那只手收紧。  
“开什么玩笑！你把生命当做什么了！”  
永梦咆哮着，不敢相信这一切。  
经过假面骑士编年史这一茬，檀黎斗对永梦激烈的抗拒完全不意外，他试着为自己辩解。  
“只要做了不就没事了吗？不需要战斗，没有人会受伤。”  
永梦一顿。他脸上所有怒色慢慢收起，化作一种压抑的冷漠。  
檀黎斗心里一突，突然生出些后悔的心情。  
“你把同伴……当成什么。”  
永梦说的很轻，很平静，尾音消散在空气中。  
语毕，一片死寂。  
啊，也不是完全没有声音。帕拉德在抖，衣服摩擦的声音在这安静的环境里被不断放大，沙沙沙沙。他看起来下一秒就要从凳子上滑落在地，晕死过去。  
没有人说话。  
檀黎斗这时也仿佛学会读空气了一样闭上了嘴，只是面上还是带出一丝不以为然的神色，仿佛在心里不情不愿的嘟囔着不是同伴之类的句子。  
“呵。”  
永梦突然笑了一声，不带一丝情绪。  
帕拉德一缩，连抖也不敢了，就那样凝固在那里。其余人连桌面也不敢盯了，都专心致志的凝视自己的脚尖，好像在刚才突然长出了第六根脚趾。  
“你就这么想做吗，黎斗。”  
温柔的声音好像是平常的永梦，却是让檀黎斗汗毛直立，突然生起搬起石头砸自己的脚的懊恼感觉。  
永梦的动作验证了他的不详预感。  
西服连同衬衫都被撕成碎片，嘶啦的一声巨响，黑色的衣料碎片纷飞，落在白色的地板上，像是滴落的污泥。  
永梦改揪为掐，手指收紧，扣进脖子里，陷进皮肉里。动脉被压制的难受感让檀黎斗窒息般的喘息着。永梦毫不迟疑的拉下他的西裤，任由滑落的裤脚在他脚踝处绞成枷锁。永梦拉开裤链，提枪就要往檀黎斗臀缝挤进去。  
下身一凉，腰间还被又凉又硬的桌角顶着，檀黎斗连忙叫停。  
“等、呃啊——”  
手指收紧，所有的声音都被强制压下，檀黎斗发出痛苦的气音。  
眼见大事不妙，一直在往这边偷瞄的九条贵利矢大惊失色，闪电般横插进二人之间，跪在永梦脚下，脸部刚好对着永梦的裤裆。  
“这样一点不润滑，直接插进去会很痛的哦！”  
贵利矢一点不见外的，自然的伸手，握住永梦的阴茎。小家伙还是软软的垂落着，可以看出它的主人是怎样乱来的一个人。  
还真想硬插啊，都没硬。贵利矢咂舌，他对着永梦勾出一抹痞笑，慢慢的把手中握着的阴茎含了进去。惯会玩弄口舌的法医在口交一事上也颇有天赋。他动作缓慢却坚定的含入，龟头直直顶到了他的喉咙口也没停，生理性的干呕让他的咽喉无法自控的收缩着，吮吸着。他痛苦的皱起眉，口舌却是温柔又耐心的安抚着沉睡的肉棒。  
完全相反的内外表现像是他的又一个谎言。  
他前后摆动着头部，感受着小永梦在口中胀大，手上也没有闲着，细心揉弄着两个小球。他整个人都贴在了永梦的腿上。  
永梦能感觉到快感一波波涌上来，不管内心再怎么不情愿，身体还是会追逐着快乐而兴奋起来。他一只手摁在贵利矢的头顶，自暴自弃的顶弄。身下传来一阵含混的咳嗽，贵利矢被他突然的动作打断，什么也没说，安静的承受了下来。  
永梦没有看向贵利矢，他仍然盯着檀黎斗。  
自称是神的男人却在他的手下无力的挣扎着，两只手都握住了他的手腕，像是因为过度的痛苦，反射般的动作着抵抗。檀黎斗赤裸的胸膛就这样摊开在冰凉的桌面，长久被严严实实裹在西装里而显得肤色苍白，脸色却是病态的潮红。他一直不擅长这样的肉体对抗活动，也许下一秒死亡的提示音就会响起。他像是承受不住巨大的精神惊吓和肉体刺激，眼睛半眯着，一节殷红的舌尖舔上了永梦白皙的手腕。  
受害者却反过来抚慰着施暴者。  
永梦凝视着他，突然生出不是他扣住了檀黎斗，反而是他被捕获了的错觉。  
……真的是错觉吗？  
镜飞彩有不同的看法。  
从他这个角度能看见某人半勃的阴茎，眼睛一辣感觉马上就要瞎了。这到底是在惩罚谁啊！根本是完全乐在其中啊，真是，变态！也不知道是在骂受虐中还异常兴奋的某人，还是骂就这样勃起了的自己。  
他不由自主被永梦翻飞着的长睫毛吸引，因为快感眼角不自知的泛红，那双水光潋滟的眸子看不出情绪。这样冷漠的神情，很少出现在研修医的脸上。跟在他身边实习的永梦，永远是软软的，很不好意思的笑着。经常用后辈看前辈的仰慕眼神望着他的永梦，从来没有在他面前展现出这样强势的一面。  
镜飞彩的呼吸开始紊乱。他也不知道自己是从什么时候开始喜欢上这个后辈的，爱情到来与否好像没有清晰的分界点，在反应过来前已经投注了太多的视线。就像从未迟疑过的手术刀，他的人生也是走着那样干脆利落的一条直线。  
爱上了就继续爱下去，本性非常直率的镜飞彩站起身，想要做就会上前。  
那边的形式又有了新的进展。  
已经暖好枪的永梦无视贵利矢可怜兮兮的表情，坚定从他口中拔出。檀黎斗配合的打开腿，自觉伸手，随意抠挖了几下后穴，理直气壮的一抬下巴。  
“插进来。”  
他的声音沙哑的不像话，翻滚着浓浓的情欲。  
砰的一声，他高仰的头颅被攥着狠狠砸向桌面，喉结处的指印鲜红似血。被打理的整齐的头发铺散开，扎到了眼角，檀黎斗眯起眼，又因为头皮的疼痛不由自主的瞪大。  
永梦盯着他的眼睛，阴茎挤进了臀缝里，那滚烫的热度烫得他一个激灵，穴口收缩着咬住了龟头。永梦没想等他适应，一个挺身捅了进去。  
檀黎斗的瞳孔放大，像是连心都被插入了。  
巨大而尖锐的疼痛劈开了他的身体，过大的性器坚定的，缓慢的推进。凶器一样，破开了艰涩的通道。他的肌肉紧绷，枉顾主人放松的意愿，下身倒是越翘越高。他咬着牙，声音从齿缝里漏出。  
“啊……哈啊……别……”   
被插入的疼痛和受伤的疼痛不一样，是一种更加绵密的，更加隐秘的疼痛。他从没这么软弱过，像是在祈求一丝同情。跟感染游戏病假装向永梦求救不一样，完全不一样。这种弱小的，连灵魂都被完全掌控的感觉……  
“唔……永梦……”  
他开始呼唤救赎。  
从小没有撒娇的权利的人学不会撒娇。他只是茫然的看着永梦，连同着扭曲了的，无法正确表达的爱意，就这么任由永梦施为。  
檀黎斗的眼中只倒映着一个天才玩家。  
永梦动了没几下，他的后穴就渐渐出水了，交合处传来叽叽咕咕的声音。不，也不是淫水，是血。铁锈味包裹住两人。  
是讨人厌的味道。只能眼睁睁看着变态卡密拿下首杀，贵利矢感觉自己都要气萎了。他一口叼住永梦的裤腿，鼻尖顶到了永梦的大腿。爱恋之人的气味充满了鼻腔，他双手向下，摸到了顶住内裤的阴茎，上下粗暴的撸动。贵利矢侧耳听见永梦的喘息，不由得收紧牙关，犬齿勾住布料，闷哼一声，射了出来。真是不中用，贵利矢唾弃自己，沾了沾手掌上的精液，伸向自己的后方……  
永梦察觉不到下面人的小动作。他有点不知所措的眨眼。下面被咬的太紧，一阵短暂的疼痛，在有了鲜血的加入后变得动作顺滑，快感就像是升腾的水蒸气，湿润了他的眼。他难耐的皱起眉，双唇微张，喘出湿漉漉的气音。  
泫然欲泣。  
不可以这样……永梦的肉棒随着本能向深处进发，被穴肉欢欣的裹紧。明明只是惩罚而已，为什么……好舒服。他能看见檀黎斗眼中，沉湎于欲望的自己，泛红的脸颊。  
现在这泛红的肌肤被温柔的双唇紧贴，一阵清冽的气息来到身边。  
镜飞彩抱住永梦的手臂，侧身亲吻他的脸颊。蛋糕的香气若有若无。  
永梦转头和他亲吻，闭上了眼，在他嘴里攻城掠地。  
永梦已经预感到了一切。  
仿佛感觉到潮水淹没了头顶，永梦震怖的睁开眼，与镜飞彩安静的对视。  
飞彩的脸上出现了，一如既往的可靠前辈的表情，眼神就像看着一场必胜的手术一般稳定、有力。  
永梦感到熟悉的，不合时宜的安全感。   
可靠的前辈拉着他的手，带着他抚摸自己的身体，乳头，腹肌，一直往下……永梦以为飞彩是想要他帮忙撸管，那只手却转个弯放在了自己的臀尖。像是揉面团一样，带动着另一双手揉捏着手感颇好的臀肉。  
镜飞彩的眼神带着不自觉的，期待的勾引。  
飞彩能感觉到，勃起的下身已经开始渗出前列腺液，他感到羞赫，不自觉的带出笑来，还是直勾勾的盯着永梦，明晃晃的勾引。  
“名医也看得太久了吧，永梦可不是你一个人的。”  
贵利矢慢悠悠的给自己扩张，闲不住的嘴巴皮上下翻飞，被飞彩狠踢了一脚。  
“哈啊……咕唔……永梦哈……是我的……嗯嗯啊……”  
半死不活的檀黎斗挤出独占宣言，理所当然的被所有人无视。  
帕拉德在凳子上磨蹭了半晌，听到这里终于忍不住了。他飞扑过去，从身后环腰抱住了永梦，就算永梦没有任何回应，他也像倦鸟入巢般平静下来。  
帕拉德一低眼，永梦一截白皙的脖颈就在眼前晃来晃去。他被诱惑了般，低头像幼犬舔水，舔舐着，口腔里填满了，永梦的味道。属于成年男人的，诱惑的荷尔蒙。因剧烈动作产生的薄汗，散发着让人目眩神迷的，情欲的味道。  
是致命的勾引。  
帕拉德收紧手臂，埋在永梦的肩颈，嗅闻，亲昵的吮吸，带出斑斑点点的红痕。前列腺液在他裤裆处渗出一团暧昧的水渍。  
帕拉德的怀抱热情，有力。永梦能感到那过高的温度，是因为帕拉德？还是因为过载的快感？  
永梦射在了檀黎斗的深处。  
大量的精液涌入，带来奇怪的胀痛，檀黎斗拧眉，脸上的表情痛苦又愉悦，在潮红的脸上勾兑成被凌虐的妩媚。被撕裂，被钝刀子一般捅进捅出，一次也没有被碰到敏感点，下身虽然硬着却无法射出，这是一场漫长又情色的鞭挞。   
火热的，柔软的肉体，冰凉的，冷硬的桌角，被夹在中间狠狠磋磨，一被永梦放开，檀黎斗就像死尸一般，摔倒在地。一时无法闭合的穴口开合着，缓缓流出粘稠的精液，混杂进去的鲜血更加刺眼，在纯白的地板留下痕迹。  
“哈……哈哈……”  
他就这样发出了，没有任何意义的单纯的轻笑。  
揉着酸痛到麻木的腰椎，檀黎斗抬头——在白色的光线下，永梦低垂着眼，头顶着白色的光晕，有着非凡的圣洁感。  
然而，这个纯洁的羔羊却眼如春水，双颊绯红，纯白大衣里的肉体遍布爱欲的痕迹。被捕获的信徒与他肢体交缠，被他握在手中的性器滴落着欲液。  
谁还能说他仍然是剔透无瑕的呢。  
“呃哈——哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈……哈哈……哈。”  
檀黎斗爆发出一阵窒息般的狂笑，扭曲的仿若哭嚎。  
太吵了。  
花家大我暗道，真的太吵了。  
现在只有他一个人像是无动于衷般的坐在原地，藏在阴影下的一双长腿却是张开着的——勃起的性器让他没法并拢双腿。他在为自己的淫荡而唾弃。  
只是想将无辜的永梦推远，什么时候，推拒的这双手，变成了紧攥的姿势。  
太卑劣了。  
花家大我紧闭着眼，面上全是自厌的神情。双手交握，是有罪之人祈求宽恕的祈祷。  
为升温兴奋的肉体，为所有的一切。

这时，贵利矢像是小学生回答问题一样举起了手。  
“嗨！差不多到我了！”  
贵利矢上身伏在桌上，腰部下陷，臀部故意高高翘起，摆出了求欢的姿势。双手绕后，掰开了紧闭的臀瓣，露出了被完全扩张开的，正张合着吐出淫液的后穴。  
“这里已经足够了——好痒！想要永梦插进来！”  
他的声线比平时更低，呼吸也乱了，他转头看着永梦，面上还是平常一样的笑着。  
他直接去拉永梦的性器，将还软着的小家伙往肉洞里塞，通道湿润又热情。  
永梦按在他的腰侧，感觉像是捅进了一个皮圈，只是在开头感到些许阻塞，随后便是畅通无阻。刚刚射出过的性器更加敏感，被这么一夹，又有了勃起的趋势。  
永梦爽得闷哼一声，呼出的气息带着滚烫的热度。  
“哈啊……永梦在我身体里……嗯……啊啊！变大了……唔好棒……全部……都吞下了嗯……”  
贵利矢摇摆着臀部，配合着永梦的每一个动作，热情的呻吟着。他伸手覆上腰际的手掌，指引着永梦掌握他的身体，就像他还是永梦身下的坐骑，让永梦骑在身上，包容他的所有动作。  
他们的身体是那么契合。  
“射给我……啊啊……永梦……好喜欢……哈啊——！”  
贵利矢的浪叫声冲破天际，永梦实在听不下去了，伸手去捂他的嘴，却被舔在了掌心，轻咬着指节，灵活的舌头裹缠着手指。  
贵利矢被带动着在光滑的桌面摩擦，胸前的两颗乳头被刺激的胀大。他又泄了一发，稀薄的精液顺着大腿根流淌，不起眼的混合进了交合处榨出的淫水。  
镜飞彩也在控制不住的喷水。  
不知什么时候，他带着永梦的手指悄悄的钻进了自己的后穴，模拟着性交的动作进出。他的后穴天赋异禀，只是用手指就能爽得抽搐，像女穴一样水流个不停。  
飞彩眼神恍惚，双腿发软，便顺从心意，虚靠在永梦肩头。  
“飞彩前辈出水了。”  
永梦在他耳边轻声道，飞彩的呼吸骤然加重。  
他明白研修医只是单纯的惊讶，但是在这样暧昧的氛围里，反而像是对他淫贱的指责。他试图反驳，一开口全是呻吟。  
“嗯哈……唔……嗯……因为……因为是你……”  
意外的坦率。  
永梦失手一滑，不知戳到了哪里，飞彩的呻吟声猛然拔高。  
只注视着永梦一个人的双眼，湿润得快要落下泪来。臀部也无法自控的追逐着永梦的手指，浑身软得往下坠，现在像是飞彩在往永梦的手上坐。  
永梦想要给他一个安抚的吻，却被帕拉德截胡。  
高出半个头的病毒，双手捧着他的脸，强迫他抬起头，舌头也霸道的闯进来，四处游曳，剐蹭敏感的上颚，搅出啧啧的水声，激烈的动作在得到永梦的回应后又变得温柔，驯服的交出主导权。  
在永梦身侧，镜飞彩的眼神一瞬间犀利起来，用一种看着手术对象的眼神盯着他。  
帕拉德完全不在意。  
“和永梦最亲密的，是我。”  
他与永梦额头抵着额头。  
“我也好想要啊……好想和永梦一起做快乐的事……”  
无论是游戏还是其他，全部，都想和永梦一起。不被永梦注视的时候，寂寞的快要死掉了。  
帕拉德又低头，温顺的舔舐永梦殷红的唇瓣，试图得到更多的，独属于宿主的气息。  
想要独占永梦，但是被教育了不可以……所以永梦来独占我吧！在我身上印下你的专属印记！  
我是只属于你一个人的半身。  
帕拉德环抱着永梦的脖子，将人按进了自己怀里。

下一个挨操的飞彩，躺在永梦身下，双腿环在永梦腰间，将人往自己的方向拉。他努力压抑着呻吟，只用那双眼注视着永梦，眼神失焦，深陷于迷乱的情潮，安静的不停流泪。  
帕拉德却很缠人。  
他摸着自己被操得凸出一块的小腹，痴痴的呢喃。  
“永梦的……好大唔……涨……嗯”  
他一直抱着永梦不放手。要一直把永梦圈在怀里，肌肤相贴，除此之外怎么弄都可以，眼神湿哒哒黏糊糊的，仰着头索吻。  
病毒的肉穴和人类没有什么区别，一样的紧致，饥渴的收缩着。  
永梦和他交颈相缠，下身也连在一起，是最亲密的样子。  
永梦射精的时候，帕拉德收紧了手臂，他还不懂什么性爱技巧，却遵循本能抬高了屁股，穴道抽搐着收缩，满满的接下了所有。  
是永梦的精液！在他的身体里！  
帕拉德这样想着，激动得射了出来，下巴上都溅到星星点点的白浊。  
这样又解决了两人，永梦已经开始感到腰酸腿软了。  
只剩下最后一个。  
永梦望去，正对上花家大我的视线。  
他们安静的对视着。  
就在永梦想起身时，花家大我动了。  
他走过来，按住永梦的肩膀，用一种温柔而坚决的力道强迫永梦半躺下，跨坐在永梦身上。背后就是雪白的墙壁。大片的阴影笼罩下来，从下方看去，大我眼神阴郁。  
永梦有些无措的动了动，大我伸了一只手垫在他身后。  
永梦意外的抬头，被大我吻住了。  
只是单纯的双唇相贴，大我的身体就僵硬的不像话，抖抖索索的单手解着裤腰带。  
永梦开始感到愧疚，下一秒就见到了大我一塌糊涂的下身，顿时有种噎住的感觉。  
这是射了几次啊，已经变成这么糟糕的样子了。  
大我并不在意被看到这个样子，反正更狼狈的样子都给他看过了。他只觉得心跳得太重了！太大声了，好像连最隐秘的心思都要暴露了。  
不要看。大我亲吻着永梦的眼睑，下身纳入了永梦疲软的性器。  
不要看……这样肮脏的我。  
永梦闭上了眼，急促的呼吸着。又被吞进去了……被吸了好几下……  
细细密密的快感传来，下身一时半会还是没能苏醒。永梦难耐的叹息，皱着眉，又痛苦又愉悦的样子。  
“没办法马上硬起来……”  
大我安抚的吻他眉心，压抑着喘息细细安慰他。  
“没关系……嗯……我来就好……呼……慢慢来……”  
大我又用力的去吻他的唇，把自己的，对方的呻吟全部吞下肚。越是安静的做爱，叽叽咕咕的水声越是明显。  
他们在寂静的角落里缠绵。  
等到大我放开永梦的时候，永梦的脸已经红的不像话了。  
他站起来的时候还踉跄了一下，扶着桌子稳住了。  
大我不动声色的收回手。  
永梦提上裤子，脱下白大褂，慢慢的打理好了上面的褶皱，翻了个面，穿在了身上。平时这样的打扮已经够了。但永梦顿了顿，拉起外衣裹住了自己，好像这样就能遮掩所有淫靡的痕迹。  
没有人说话，连檀黎斗都安分的抱膝坐在一地的淫水里。他们都安静的注视着永梦的动作。  
永梦也没有说话，他越过众人，向已经失去了恐怖效力的房间门走去。  
背对着众人的他抹了抹眼睛，打开门走了出去，没有回头。

事后，某卡密被多次套了麻袋。  
某不愿透露姓名的檀黎斗：当初威胁我做色情游戏的都是谁啊！！！  
而被榨干了的小可怜永梦，成功用一纸辞职信吓到所有人心脏停跳。CR顿时鸡飞狗跳，看样子是很难哄好了。  
追夫路漫漫啊……


End file.
